Love at First Sight
by Next to Me
Summary: Fitz is the President of the United States. Olivia and Fitz are both single. What happens when Cyrus's daughter brings them together sooner then expected. Follow how they become more then friends. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story you guys :)) This story will have a Mellie, but Mellie will be Fitz's sister. I don't know when i will add her.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Cy I'm on my way right now. I will get there when I get there. Who is the godfather?"

"I'm not telling you until you see him, but don't worry you'll like him."

Cyrus hung the phone up on me just as I hit traffic. Next thing I knew my car stopped running, I ran out of gas waiting. I got out of the car and started calling different gas stations.

* * *

"Cy, who is the godmother of Ella?"

"I'm not telling you until you meet her at the christening. I will tell you that she was one of my best students."

I was on my way to the church when I talked to Cyrus. After I hung up the phone with him my car stopped. I asked my agents why we stopped and they said someone's car broke down and they are walking around in the street yelling at someone on the phone. After a couple of minutes I got out of the car to see if I could help. When I finally got a good view of whom it was I knew I had to talk to her. She just looked amazing. She was beautiful, and I was determined to talk to her. I walked towards her when she finally got off the phone.

"Can I help you with your car?" She was sitting on the curb looking down.

"Unless you have a gas can full of gas in it then no you can't. But thanks."

She finally looked up at me and when she did she froze. I could see that she was shocked that she just talked to the president that way. I smiled at her to tell her it was ok. She started talking again after she stood up.

"Mr. President, I am so sorry."

"It's fine, do you need to be somewhere important? I would love to help. Tom!"

"Yes sir."

"Can you go to the nearest gas station and get some gas for Miss…" I turned to the woman next to me. "I didn't get your name."

"Pope, Olivia Pope."

"Get some gas for Miss Pope, and then go fill her tank up until it's full. I don't want her running out again anytime soon. I will have someone tell you where to drop it off."

"Yes sir."

After Tom got the keys from Olivia I started talking to her again. "Ms. Pope, I was wondering if you wanted go on a date, in the white house of course."

"What?" Was the president actually asking me out? I wasn't going to say no because you don't exactly tell a president no. He was very handsome but a couple years older than me. He looked good for his age. He started talking again.

"I know we have only known each other for like 10 minutes but I like you and I did help with your car. Go out with me just once. If you don't like me after I won't bother you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, sure. I will come to the white house tomorrow, I have a friend that works there and I have a hard pass from him. Shall we say 3ish so it's not late?"

"3 sounds perfect, but who is your friend?"

"Cyrus Beene. I'm actually supposed to be going to his daughters christening today. I'm the godmother."

"Are you serious? Cyrus was my campaign manager and I'm going to his daughters christening also."

"Wow that's kind of a coincidence."

He was smiling at me now. I finally got why he was doing that.

"Cyrus didn't tell you I was the godmother."

"And he probably didn't tell you I was the godfather. Do you want to get back at Cy?"

"Definitely, what were you thinking?"

"That we go to the christening together, say we are each other's dates. I would love to see his face."

"Well we are going on a date tomorrow, I like the way you think President Grant. Maybe you will have a second date."

I smiled at him and put his arm out for mine. He opened the door for me and we got in and drove away. We sat next to each other the whole ride over.

When we got to the church we gave each other a smile and then Fitz opened the door. Cyrus was outside waiting for us. When he got out he waved at Cyrus and then extended his hand for mine. When I got out we walked over to Cyrus with our arms latched together.

"Hey Cyrus, I didn't know you and Liv knew each other."

We looked at each other and smiled. Cyrus couldn't even talk because he was so shocked. Me and Fitz said Hi to Ella at the same time. I took her from Cyrus's arms and me and Fitz took her inside to see James.

When Fitz and I were far enough from Cy we both broke out laughing. "That was so worth seeing his face."

"Ya it really was. You know we will have to tell him right."

I gave him a nod and then we started heading towards James.

* * *

**_Ok guys there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review and favorite. Tell me if i should keep going!_**

**_Until the next chapter..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while, i had really bad writers block plus life gets in the way but i finished the chapter so here it is! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

After the christening we went back to the white house for a after party for Ella. We told Cyrus everything and that the one thing that was true is that we are dating each other. He was kinda mad because he wanted to introduce us to each other, he got over it. After everyone went home I decided to leave as well. Fitz saw that I was leaving and walked me out. We talked while walking down the halls, he reminded me about our date tomorrow. I didn't forget but I was glad he said something about it. When we got to the doors we said goodbye and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_ ** The Next Day**_

I finished up brunch with Abby and knew I still had a couple of hours before going to the white house for my date with the Fitz. I left my apartment around 2:30 and decided to go visit Cyrus before I went to him.

"Hey Cy you're not busy right?"

"No, why didn't you call before you came?"

"Oh I was coming here anyways and wanted to stop by. I have a date with Fitz at 3."

"You guys are already going at it."

"Ya he seems really nice and he is very good looking."

Cyrus just started to giggle and then he looked to the door. I knew what just happened and my face turned red.

"You think i'm good looking."

"Ummm…" I could barley talk.

"Its ok Liv, I get it a lot. Are you ready to go?"

"Um ya, sure."

I didn't know where he was taking me but it took awhile to get there. I finally found out where we were going, the rose garden. When we got there, there was a picnic set up for the two of us. It was so cute and I loved it. There was wine and since it was the middle of the day we have mini finger sandwiches. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. It was really sweet as well; I knew that dating him would be great just the way our first date went.

When we were done we left the rose garden and headed to the oval. When we got there we both sat on the couch and talked to each other. After awhile he asked me something surprising.

"I know this might be weird to ask on a date but I need a new communications director and was wondering if you wanted to work here. It would be great because we could see each other more often. If you have a job already I understand bu…"

"I would love that. I just got fired and was looking for a new job. I don't even have to think about it. Also I would love that because I could see you and cy more. I also want to go on another date with you fitz."

"That sounds amazing. I really like you Liv."

"I like you a lot to. That's why I said yes mostly. Plus you already know I think you're handsome."

"That is true."

"I have to go but I really had fun today."

I got up from off the couch and he followed me to the door. Before I could open the door he took my hand into his and leaned in to kiss me. I let him kiss me because I really wanted him to. Before he could deepen the kiss I pulled away from him and told him I would be back on Monday to start my new job. I gave him my number though because it was Thursday and I wanted to hear from him before then. I gave him a quick kiss again and then left the oval.

* * *

_**Monday Morning 9 am**_

I had Abby help me set up my office that morning. My fellow staffers kept coming in and introducing themselves to me. They were all so nice. Eventually Cyrus came down, little did he know I worked there now. He loved that I worked there now because he knew my job worked with him and Fitz closely. Abby just kept unpacking while I talked. After Cy left Fitz came in like 10 minutes later.

"Hey Livvie did you meet everyone and unpa… oh I didn't know someone was in here."

"Hey Fitz this is Abby one of my best friends. Abby this is Fitzgerald Grant the President."

"And her boyfriend." He came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Fitz!"

"What? You are."

Abby just stood there looking at me. "Abby are you ok?"

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend especially that he was the president."

"Sorry, I just forgot to tell you."

"Its ok. Its nice to meet you Mr. President."

"Nice to meet you too, also you don't have to call me that, Fitz is fine."

After he was done talking to Abby I asked her if she could leave for a couple of minutes to talk to Fitz. As soon as she left I closed the door and sat down on the couch in my office. Fitz came and joined me.

"What are you doing down here? Don't you have a meeting or something to get to?"

"Yes but it doesn't start for another half hour, and I wanted to come see you. I haven't seen you since Thursday."

"You are so sweet but I did talk to you every night over the weekend."

"Yes but its not the same. I wanted to actually see you."

He didn't even let me get another word out before his lips were on mine. After a couple of seconds I gave in and kissed him right back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his curls. He then snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

We were interrupted a little bit later when Abby knocked on the door. I got up from Fitz lap and walked over to open the door. Abby came back with bagels and coffee she found when she went to the café.

Fitz got up from off the couch because his meeting was in 10 minutes and he liked being early. He came over to where I was and gave me a kiss and said goodbye. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You have lipstick on your mouth." I whispered so Abby couldn't hear me. I licked my thumb and wiped it off his mouth and face. When I finished he gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he would see me later for lunch, and then he left the office. I couldn't wait until 1 o'clock came around so I could see him again. I only knew him for a week but there was something about him that made me feel safe and we just felt right.

* * *

**_Ok there is the second chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and and tell me if i should continue because i really don't know if i should :)_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters **_

_**Note for this chapter and more to come: i can not right a sex scene for my life but i will imply that there is one.**_

_**I loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys like it :)**_

* * *

1 o'clock came around fast. Abby went home about an hour ago because we finished most of my office. I told her I would do the rest. I left my office and headed for the oval. I asked Lauren if he was in there and she said yes and that I could go in. I knocked on the door before going in. When he said come in I opened the door. He was looking at papers on his desk but looked up to see who it was. When he saw me he smiled and got up from his desk. He walked over to me and lifted my chin up to give me a kiss.

"Hi." He said when he pulled away.

"Hi. Do you want to get lunch?"

"I'm having someone bring it up for us. Do you like shrimp scampi? It's the best thing that the cook makes."

"That's fancy and yes I do like that."

"That's good."

He gave me another kiss and then we sat on the couch talking about our day until the food came. I forgot I was in the oval and that he was the president for a while. Whenever I'm with him it just feels normal and right. I really like him a lot and love being with him. I have never had a relationship with someone like this before. My past relationships have been weird and awkward, but with Fitz it feels right and it's different. I think he might be the one but it's too early and I don't want to scare him if I say the wrong thing.

When we were done lunch we just sat on the couch until we had to get back to work. I didn't know what he was wearing but it smelled really good. All I wanted to do was stay in his arms but I knew I had to get back to work. I finally decided to get up but when I did he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. I sat back down on the couch right next to him and I knew what he wanted. I leaned in and gave him a little kiss but then he turned it into more than a goodbye kiss. Next thing I knew I was laying on the couch with him on top of me. I pulled away before it got out of hand.

"Fitz…" I started to sit up.

"I'm sorry if this was too soon. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just really like you Liv; I don't know what it is but…."

"I know, I feel the same. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare you."

"That's good. I really like spending time with you Liv, I wish I didn't have to work. I have meetings all day but i'm going to call you later."

"Ok. Try not to have too much fun without me."

"Oh trust me I won't."

I laughed at his comment and then walked out of the oval. I was glad he felt that same way about me as I did him. I didn't really have anything to do for the rest of the day because it was still my first day. I just went back to my office and finished up my office. When I was done it was about 4 so I decided to go home.

* * *

_**2 months later**_

It has been two months since me and Fitz started dating. It has been 1 ½ since Fitz surprised me by coming to my apartment and telling me he loved me. I told him I loved him too and we finally did it for the first time in our relationship. We started spending a lot of more time together. The news found out that we were dating so now I get asked a lot of questions but I know not to answer them. Fitz and Cyrus taught me things about the press awhile ago in case this happened.

Our relationship was moving faster than a normal one but we didn't mind and we both wanted it to. If I worked late some nights Fitz would come and stay with me until I was done and then I would just stay the night in the residence with him. I enjoyed the nights that I stayed with him. I found I got better sleep when I was with him than sleeping by myself.

We both knew we were meant to be together. Everyone knew it too, we went to a gala a couple weeks ago and everyone was saying how good we looked together. I was trying to spend as much time with him as possible because I knew in 2 months he was going to be gone because he would be on the trail for re election. Fitz knew how I felt and told me he had a surprise for me and was going to give it to me on our 3 month anniversary.

* * *

_** Night of 3 month anniversary**_

Earlier today Fitz sent me a bouquet of flowers that said to meet him in the residence at 6. I got to the residence at 6 o'clock exactly. Fitz was already there, he wouldn't tell me where we were going though. He put a blind fold over my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going. When we got to the spot he took the blind fold of and what I saw made me almost tear up a little. He took me to the rose garden just like our first date. The only thing that was different was there were lights and there was a candle lit dinner. There was wine and finger sandwiches like our first date. I could not believe he did this, it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. He led me to my seat and pulled out my chair for me.

"You remembered our first date."

"I remember everything we do Livvie. Plus this is only part 1 of your surprise."

"Oh really? I can't wait then."

After we ate we talked about things for a while and then we started talking about what would happen when he left. He told me not to worry about that right now and to just enjoy tonight.

"Liv, I want you to cover your eyes and I don't want you to open them until I say so."

I agreed and then covered my eyes with my hands. It was only less than a minute when he told me to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes I gasped and almost started to cry. All I saw was my amazing boyfriend on one knee in front of me with a ring.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, the day I saw you outside your car on the street was the day I knew that you were the one. Every day and every moment with you since then has been the best time of my life. I know it's a little early to do this but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you and I know we are meant for each other. Would you make me the happiest man in the world by marring me?"

Tears were now running down my face. I nodded my head and then finally got the word out. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Fitz."

Fitz slipped the ring on my finger and then picked me up and spun me around. When he finally put me down he gave me a kiss that was so passionate and loving. I knew he was the one a while ago and I was glad he asked me because I don't think I could wait any longer.

When he pulled out of the kiss he picked me up and took me back to the residence. We went to the bedroom that we share and started undressing each other. It didn't take long until Fitz and I were going at it. When we were done we just laid there together until we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up before he did. All I could was look at my ring that he had given me. I didn't really get a good look at it because Fitz picked me up. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to show Abby and Cyrus. I also knew that Fitz would have me move in right away now so I knew I had to pack up my apartment. I decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day because there was a lot I had to get done. I hopped in the shower and when I got out he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. It was the weekend so he didn't have to get up for a while. With that I finished getting dressed and headed out of the residence and out of the white house for my very long day.

* * *

_**Yayyy they are engaged! Sorry for jumping ahead in time i just wanted to speed it up a bit. **_

_**Please review and comment! I enjoy hearing from all of you and what you think. It helps me to write more :)**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I don not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**1 Week after the Proposal**_

It has been one week since Fitz and I got engaged. I started living with him full time now and I sold my apartment. I told Abby about it the next day and asked her to be my maid of honor. She was trilled and said yes right away. When Fitz and I told Cyrus he wasn't surprised and he gave us his congratulations. We also asked him to set up an interview so we could tell everyone. The wedding would be close friends and family only. We don't want it to be some big event that we spend tons of money on.

* * *

_**1 month later**_

Fitz has been on the trail for a little over two weeks now and I miss him every day that he is gone. He would be home in a week or so and I couldn't wait. I wished we were at the part of the trail where I am needed for appearances so I can be with him more.

I am never bored here because while Fitz is out on the road I'm here at the White House planning our wedding. Making sure everything is in check with my assistant so we can order. Making the guest list and sending them out. My job is also still press secretary so I have a very busy schedule.

Fitz told me that if I needed anything to just call him on his new phone that only I have access to. I called him whenever I got stressed or just missed him. I was feeling a little bit of both so I decided to call him that night.

"Hi"  
"Hi. Are you ok?"  
"Ya I just am missing you more and more. I wish I could take a break from all of this and come see you. I have so much to do and no time for any of it."  
"Liv listen to me, focus on your job and let your assistant do most of the wedding stuff. You gave her the list of guest and the details for it so let her do the work. That's her job, do yours and stop worrying so much. In fact pack a bag for two days; I'm having my plane pick you up tomorrow. I need to see you, another week will kill me."  
"Thank you, but don't you have stops?"  
"Yes but you can tag along for a day. Hang out with cy a little bit."  
"I so need a break. I'll be ready tomorrow morning if you can send it sooner."  
"I will get on the phone with them now. I need to see you and be with you."  
"I know. I miss you too. I miss waking up to you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'm really tired but I will see you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Bye."

* * *

When I got off the plane I was in Nashville. I have always wanted to go there but never got the chance. It was so beautiful.

I didn't tell Fitz what time I would actually arrive so I texted Cy to not tell him I was here and that I would surprise him. Cyrus agreed and told me where they were.

When I got there he was in the middle of talking to everyone. I made sure I was quiet when I came in and when they all saw me I put a finger to my mouth to tell them to be quiet. Cyrus had to hide the smile on his face. Fitz still didn't notice I was here and he just continued talking.

"I still don't get why the numbers are down. What do we still need to cover? Does anyone have any suggestions?"

I started walking over towards him. I was a couple feet behind him.

"You're relationship. It looks like you don't spend enough time with her."

Fitz then looked over to a smiling Cyrus then turned around to see me standing behind him. He had the biggest smile on his face and came over to me.

"You're finally here." He said as he picked me up in a hug and spun me around. I gave out a laugh and hugged him as tight as I could. When he put me down he led me back to where he was and got me a chair to sit in.

* * *

When the meeting was over I went over and said hello to Cyrus and then Fitz and I went back to his office. As soon as Fitz locked the door he turned around and walked over to me. He pulled me close and gave me a kiss. He pulled away a little to talk.

"You surprised me today. I loved that you did that."  
I smiled against his lips. "I thought you might."

With that we started to kiss again but this time he sat me on top of his desk and deepened the kiss. It wasn't long before I started pulling up his shirt and he was working on my dress to get it off. As soon as those were gone I went for his belt buckle. He helped by just pulling it off. I missed him so much and I needed him so bad. I could feel that he needed me too. I had to fight the urge to scream out his name when he went in. I didn't want people to hear us.

* * *

When we were finally done we got dressed and helped fix each other's hair. I wiped the lipstick off his face and sat on the couch in his office. He came over and joined me. We held each other while we talked.

"I have missed you so much. Do you know that?"  
"I've missed you too, it gets lonely."  
"It does but at least you have Cyrus to talk to, it gets lonely in that big White House without you."  
"I'm sorry Livvie. I'm gonna be home in about a week and then we both head out."  
I sat up quickly to look at him. "Wait, what do you mean? I thought I start coming with you in a month."  
"Ya well I could just hear the sadness in your voice whenever we talked and I hate when you're sad so I pulled some strings and got you to come sooner. Also you have too much on your mind. It's never good when you are stressed. I also knew I couldn't spend another month without seeing you."  
"I love you so much. Do you know that?"  
"I love you too, and yes."

I gave him a kiss and then snuggled back into him again.

* * *

The next day we had a debate but it was later on tonight so we decided to go to the county fair which had a rodeo. We invited everyone that was working to come and enjoy the day off. I always wanted to go to one but never got the chance because I was a city girl. Fitz loved seeing me in a cowgirl hat. He said it suited me.

Somehow word got around that we would be there so when we got there, there was photographers asking for our picture. We agreed but only for a couple and then would be on our way. Cyrus thought that this was good publicity for the both of us. He was always thinking about the campaign.

Through out the day we had different secret service on shift. At one point during the rodeo show they called Fitz down to help with the clowns. It was quiet funny to see. When they got to juggling I had no idea he could actually do it. I saw the photographers taking more pics of him while doing this but I ignored them. When he came back to our seats he leaned down and gave me a kiss and we watched the rest of the show.

For the rest of the day we walked around and said hello to everyone. Fitz at one point during all of this won me a teddy bear the size of me. It was so adorable and I made sure to kiss him after. I knew someone got that one camera and I didn't care.

When we were all finished we headed back to our hotel rooms to get ready for tonight's debate. it didn't start until 7 so Fitz, Cyrus, and I went out for dinner before.

* * *

When we got there we all waited back stage until they announced their names. When they announced Fitz's he gave me a kiss for luck and then walked out. I stood on the sidelines with Cyrus watching him.

"He's good our boy."  
"Why wouldn't he be, he had the best coach."  
"Don't you know it. The one and only."  
"Cyrus Beene king of me."

We both laughed at that last part and then continued watching the debate.

* * *

When it was all over we went back to the hotel and got ready for bed. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around me. We fell asleep shortly after. It was the best sleep either of us has had in over two weeks and I knew I would be back to falling asleep without him. Thankfully it would only be for about a week. I just enjoyed tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update. this chapter is short but i really didn't know what to type. Sorry for it being so short again :( **_

_**Enjoy though :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I don not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**One week later**_

It has been one week since I left Nashville and came back to the white house. It has also been one week since I've seen Fitz. I've missed him so much but he was supposed to be coming back today which made me happy.

I was in the residence when my assistant came in to tell me he was about to land. I thanked her and walked out to the south lawn to wait for air force one to land.

When the plane landed and the doors opened I walked over to him. He came out and waved to the press and then saw me. He started walking over to me faster and when he got to me he picked me up in his arms and gave me a kiss. When we pulled away he put me down and we started walking back into the white house.

When we finally got to the residence we started going at it like teenagers. The last time we did this it was public and we couldn't really enjoy each other but this time we can. Fitz picked me up and I straddled my legs around his waist. We never broke away from each other. When we finally made our way to the bedroom door Fitz opened the door and then locked it behind him. After the door was locked we finally were reunited.

* * *

_**A Couple Months Later- November**_

The past couple of months have been really crazy, going all over the country for debates and campaign stops. Plus Fitz and I got married in California. It was so beautiful but this, this was the week. The week where we know if Fitz gets re-elected or not. The week when I would officially become first lady, where I can help make change happen. Our numbers were high up in the polls and we all were happy about that. We didn't say anything about winning yet because we didn't want to jinx ourselves, but it was a safe bet.

* * *

_**Election Night**_

Tonight was the night we would find out if all of our hard work was worth it. Fitz and I stayed in the residence watching the news all night waiting for the polls to close. Cyrus, James, and Ella came over and we all had dinner together. After dinner we sat in the living room watching the TV. James was mostly playing with Ella but Cyrus, Fitz and I were watching the news. Fitz and I were on the one couch snuggled up together while Cyrus was on the other with his feet up on the couch.

When 10 o'clock finally came around all of the polls were closed and they were counting up the votes. It was like a tennis match, it kept going back and forth. When we were down to the last couple of states Fitz had 240 and his opponent had 245. They were both close. The news caster was just about to announce the winner. We turned up the volume to hear what she was saying.

"And the winner of the Presidential election is…"

* * *

**_Ok there it is. Again, sorry for it being so short. _**

**_Review and tell me what you think :) I really like hearing what you all have to say._**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this chapter is super short because i don't really know what to do with this story anymore. This will be the last chapter for this :(

* * *

We were on the edge of our seats waiting in anticipation to see if Fitz was going to win re election.

"And the winner of the presidential election is President Grant. Congratulations to four more years."

I hugged Fitz so hard and then gave him tons of kisses. "Congrats Mr. President."

"Why thank you almost first lady."

Cyrus looked so relieved. I think if he didn't win he would have had a heart attack. After Cyrus and James congratulated him he got a call from his competition. When everyone finally went home Fitz and I went to our bedroom and I gave him his own congratulations.

* * *

ok this wasn't really a chapter. i just had to wrap it up because i was getting board with this story.

Read my other story "Let the Fun Begin"

Until next story...


End file.
